Annular fuel manifolds which distribute fuel to a plurality of fuel nozzles for injection into the combustion chamber of a gas turbine engine are typically supported within the surrounding structure of the engine by several radially extending support pins which are externally mounted and inserted through the engine casing for engagement with the fuel manifold. As such, the circumferentially spaced pins support the annular fuel manifold within the surrounding casing such that the fuel manifold is located in place adjacent a dome end of the combustor while nevertheless permitting sufficient displacement to accommodate any thermal growth mismatch between the fuel manifold and the supporting casing.
However such support pins are assembled from the outside of the engine casing and therefore assembly and installation of the pins to mount the fuel manifold in place can be time consuming and problematic due to obstruction by other engine components which surround the combustion section of the gas turbine engine. Removal and re-installation of the fuel manifold for inspection and/or maintenance purposes thus also becomes problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved method and structure to assemble and mount a fuel manifold using support pins.